Yu-Gi-Oh! Revelations
by JaydeChan22
Summary: Six companions, one end. Reaper, joined by her allies, make their way through some of the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil as they seek for a way to escape their destiny. But each companion is haunted by knowing their Mission is to destroy their home. Spurred on by the wish of the young Sparrow, they choose to fight against their fates and ultimately learn Gods have their own agendas.
1. Disclaimer

**Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Revelations**

(Theme Song: M83-This Bright Flash)

* * *

[Disclaimer + Author's Note:

This is a crossover fanfiction between the events of Final Fantasy 13 with the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

**_The main OC characters of Reaper and Sparrow are owned by me. Any other non-canon YGO characters are also owned by me._**

* * *

It was a choice of mine to not add any dialogue throughout the fanfiction as a means for you, the reader, to better understand the events up until the final chapter.  
This will become a trilogy-based fanfiction and it may take a while before the sequel itself will be ready to be uploaded, so I ask that you be patient in that matter.

* * *

For a small heads up, the acronym for **_U.L.T.R.A_** is as follows:  
**_Unlimited Lance-Trained Resistance Army_**

* * *

The fanfiction heavily follows the events of FF13, owned by **_SquareEnix_**, but I will add my own things here and there. This is to act as a base for the trilogy, where the sequel and final story will be heavily supported by the fanfiction more than the story.

* * *

If any grammatical errors occur, I apologise. I didn't quite have the time to Beta Read this myself due to my attention being on other fanfictions.

* * *

Feel free to leave me a DM or a review. However, any hate will not be tolerated.

Follow me on Twitter DerpyJayde22 for continuous updates on my fanfictions.

And with that, I hope you enjoy!]


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

**_Year 2713_**

* * *

_Asgard- a haven in the sky._

_Its inhabitants believe their world a paradise._

_Under the three Aesir's protection and the Immortal's rule, Asgard had long known peace and prosperity._

_It was blessed by its protectors, the benevolent Aesir, and believed that tranquil days would continue forever._

_Their tranquillity was shattered with the discovery of two hostile humans._

_The moment that the humans from Midgard-the feared and detested lower world also known as Earth-were discovered, peace on Asgard came to an end._

_However, Immortals curse humans who dare to stand before them, turning them into magic wielding servants._

_They become Im'Mor-chosen of the Immortal; half-human, half-Immortal._

_Those scarred with the mark of an Im'Mor carry the burden of either fulfilling their Mission or facing a fate harsher than death itself._

_A prayer for redemption._

_A wish to protect their new world._

_A promise to challenge their destiny._

_After thirteen days of fates intertwined, the battle begins._


	3. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

**_The Hanging Hope_**

_A relic of days before the War of Two Realms, the Hanging Hope is located near Asgard's outer rim._

_The area was once a thriving urban centre, but residents were forced to abandon the location when an attack by Midgard's humans cracked Asgard's shell during the conflict several centuries past._

_It was since designated a restricted zone, and with civilian access prohibited, soon became nothing more than a name on local maps._

* * *

**Deifiers of Fate**

Reaper and Sebastion are aboard a military 'Purge' train along with a group of civilians destined for exile. In stark contrast to the uncertain and despairing people around her, Reaper appears determined and focused.

She seizes upon an instant of inattention to disarm a guard, and her impressive display inspires Sebastion and the other Asgardians to take up arms against the soldiers.

After clashing with army forces, the train crashes to a halt in the war-torn district known as the Hanging Hope.

Sebastion attempts to figure out Reaper's angle, but she shows little desire to share. The former officer throws herself into battle without the slightest hint of hesitation-what could be driving her...?

* * *

**Fields of War**

Suspect citizens of Asgard are wrenched from their tranquil existence and threatened with exile to the world of Midgard.

The Purge has begun.

The 'land below' is said to crawl with unknown perils, and terrified Asgardians begin to rebel against the Purge. A revolt also occurs on the train transporting Purge deportees, as Reaper's battle against the guards galvanizes the other prisoners into action.

The train comes to a halt in the Hanging Hope-now a hellish war zone where soldiers open fire upon Asgardians.

Reaper makes her way through the middle of the conflict, all but ignoring her uninvited companion, Sebastion. She seems determined to press onwards even when the path before her is destroyed by military strikes.

* * *

**Another Rebellion**

The peaceful citizens of Asgard live in constant fear of invasion by the humans of Midgard-the Realm below and supposed home of terrors unknown.

Were even a single human from Midgard to be discovered on Asgard without being chosen to remain by the Aesir, panic and civil unrest would be sure to follow, threatening the very fabric of society. To prevent such a calamity, the Sector Security (once Midgard's governing body and now Asgard's) initiates the 'Purge'-a government initiative officially entailing the deportation of all those who may have come into contact with corrupting Midgard influences.

However, the Sector Security army is now brutally slaughtering civilians they were supposed to be deporting.

Realizing that the Purge is nothing more than a massacre in disguise, Crow leads the young freedom fighters of BIRD in an effort to protect the Purge 'deportees' from the Sector Security soldiers.

* * *

**The Warpath Home**

The Purge is a Sector Security initiative designed to protect the stability of Asgard by forcing Asgardians to relocate to Midgard.

However, the relocation is simply a facade to cover the massacre that ensues. The government's true goal is the brutal extermination of all possible threats to a peaceful society.

Having discovered the horrific truth, Crow leads the members of BIRD against the government soldiers of U.L.T.R.A.

[Unlimited Lance-Trained Resistance Army.]

Inspired by the actions of this handful of brave young men and women, the beleaguered civilians take heart and join the battle in hope of returning to a normal life.

Among the Asgardians who stand against the forces of U.L.T.R.A is a mother who wishes for nothing more than to protect her son.

* * *

**Fallen Innocence**

Asgard's citizens have always been terrified of Midgard and the mysterious horrors that are said to stalk its hostile wastelands.

Their fear is so great that if an Asgard civilian were to have even the briefest contact with Midgardian elements, former friends and neighbours would consider them corrupted and dangerous.

In light of this fact, the Sector Security order the Purging of Badhim in an effort to remove all potentially Midgard-tainted civilians.

Accordingly, soldiers round up all those identified as candidates for relocation and inform them of their impending exile.

However, U.L.T.R.A, the elite army of the Sector Security military, then begins to massacre the helpless civilians. This prompts Crow to lead the people in a rebellion against the army. Tragically, one of the civilians who decides to follow him, hoping to protect her son, dies in the act of saving Crow's life.

From afar, the boy witnesses the moment of his mother's death in shock and disbelief.

* * *

**The Immortal Awaits**

A massive object is transported through the sky over the Hanging Hope. This object is a Midgard object-a lower world artefact that had been nothing more than a Creek landmark. Two days ago, it was discovered that the Vestige housed a long dormant Immortal and two humans.

The Immortal had slumbered undisturbed on the outskirts of an Asgardian city for centuries. The Sector Security decrees that the presence of the humans and their corruptive methods to rid any Immortal had tainted the entire population of the city, and orders the Purge.

For different reasons, Reaper and Sebastion now make their way towards the very being that was the catalyst for so much tragedy.

Crow, meanwhile, is crushed by feelings of guilt after many die under his command. He only emerges from his gloom when an ally reminds him that the Immortal is holding a certain young woman captive-who needs her hero now more than ever.

* * *

**Into the Vestige**

Crow still cannot shake his feelings of guilt. Despite his efforts to protect the Purge deportees from the Sector Security forces, many have fallen.

The death of one woman in particular haunts his thoughts: a mother fighting for the sake of her son, who gave her life to save Crow.

In the moments before her death, the woman begged the leader of BIRD to take care of her son, but slipped from Crow's grasp without revealing the boy's identity.

With an ally's help, Crow breaks out of his depression. He figures that if he just goes ahead and protects everyone, then the woman's son will be saved as well.

After checking to see if the children are safe, Crow leaves the waning battle to his fellow BIRD members and sets off with new determination towards the Vestige. His fiancé is still held captive by the Immortal.

A boy watches him leave, eyes filled with rage and loathing. To his grief-stricken mind, Crow is responsible for his mother's death.

* * *

**Fates Intertwined**

For centuries, an Immortal has slumbered undisturbed on the outskirts of an Asgardian city. On the day that two humans within the Vestige were discovered, Asgard's peaceful society was plunged into chaos.

The government judges the city's inhabitants to have been tainted by their unwelcomed guests, and begins a merciless campaign to expunge the humans and the 'corrupted' citizenry from the face of Asgard.

Instead of the exile, that they were lead to expect, the civilians face extermination at the hands of the Sector Security army.

The people attempt to fight back, but are hopelessly outmatched by the military.

Reaper cuts her way through this battlefield, doggedly followed by the desperate Sebastion.

Crow, meanwhile, seeks to rescue his fiancé.

...And a boy spurred on by dreams of revenge pursues Crow with the help of an unusual young girl.

Though driven by separate goals, their paths all lead to the same end: the Immortal.


	4. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

**_The Vestige_**

_The Immortals, alongside the three Aesir, sculpted Asgard in an act to stay safe from humans, using resources harvested from Midgard itself. When Asgard's Rainbow Bridge was fractured in the war, they repaired it with raw materials again gathered from Midgard-buildings chief among them. Remnants of these structures, termed Vestiges, can still be found throughout Asgard today._

_The centuries-old Vestige outside of Creek was believed to be nothing more than a harmless curiosity. The discovery of two humans (Midgardians) inside its walls proved this false, however, leading to the detainment and subsequent Purging of countless civilians whose only crime was being at the wrong place at the wrong time._

* * *

**In Pursuit of Crow**

West has fallen into panic.

The boy who saw his mother, Charity, fall to her death.

In his single-minded pursuit of Crow, he has rushed into the lair of an Immortal and is only now recalling the terrible nature of the being that lurks within. The entity could use its power to curse them-turn them into an Im'Mor.

Im'Mor's are the doomed servants of an Immortal who created them, despised and feared by the people of Asgard _and_ Midgard.

West's companion, Luna, seems unconcerned by this dreadful possibility. Bemused by her indomitable cheerfulness, he nervously follows her in search of Crow.

It was Crow who convinced Charity to fight. It was Crow she was protecting when she died. And it is Crow who must be made to pay.

* * *

**Where Men Fear to Tread**

To the citizens of Asgard, the lower world of Midgard is a hell rife with unknown terrors, and the recently discovered humans are invaders from that hell.

In an effort to quell the growing panic in the wake of the humans' discovery, the Sector Security initiates an extreme measure known as the Purge. Under the initiative, not only are the humans to be cast out of Asgard, but all civilians living nearby as well.

Any person coming into contact with someone from the lower-world could already be corrupted, and no potential enemies of Asgard can be allowed to remain.

The ensuing 'deportation' claims the lives of countless innocents, West's mother among them. After witnessing her death and chasing Crow into the Vestige in a blind rage, West suddenly realizes that he may soon share the same fate as the civilians: relocation to Midgard.

Luna, however, calmly accepts the situation, and lends her support to the distraught young man.

Unaware of his younger pursuers, Crow begins exploring the arcane halls and chambers of the shrine-like Vestige in search of his captive fiancé, Sparrow.

* * *

**Open Doors Beckon**

The Immortal-entities who threaten the humans as well as citizens of Asgard-holds Crow's fiancée captive.

As the determined Crow delves ever deeper into the alien structure, Reaper and Sebastion arrive at the Vestige after duelling their way through waves of Sector Security forces.

The unlikely duo's progress is halted by an impassable gate, which finally opens as if in response to Reaper's whispered words of apology.

Did her plea reach the mind of the Immortal? Or was another being responsible for opening the gate?

Sebastion follows the ex-officer into the Vestige, bemused by the lack of explanation, but driven on nonetheless by a purpose he has yet to reveal.

* * *

**In the Shadow of an Im'Mor**

Military 'weapons' stalk the halls of the Vestige... Though the U.L.T.R.A recon team that uncovered the two humans two days previous is still trapped inside, Reaper and Sebastion know that the real threat is not a part of the Sector Security army, but the Immortal and its servant Im'Mor.

Im'Mor are former humans, or Asgardians, who have become agents of destruction. Those residents living near the Vestige face being purged simply because of their proximity to the humans and their likelihood of being Im'Mor's.

With tales of Im'Mor's haunting his thoughts, West hears Crow's voice calling in the distance.

Although he plans to confront Crow over his mother's death, the reality of the situation becomes too much for West to bear. He cannot go through with it. Not yet.

* * *

**Saving the Enemy**

Im'Mor's are cursed humans who wield supernatural power and whose very existence incites panic and destruction.

West explodes into a rage after bumping into Crow and hearing that he plans to rescue Sparrow, now an Im'Mor herself. Even if she is Crow's fiancé, nothing good can come of helping a sworn enemy of Asgard. The situation only serves to magnify West's hatred of the man he holds responsible for his mother's death.

Shaking with fury, he is unable to form the words he so desperately wants to say.

Oblivious to West's anger and worried for Luna's safety, Crow decides to bring her and West along on his mission.

Meanwhile, Sebastion explains the cruel fate of a human cursed as an Im'Mor. Im'Mor's are bound in eternal service to an Immortal, and failure to carry out a Mission results in transformation into a mindless abomination-an Im'eith.

Any person shackled by the Im'Mor curse is beyond salvation.

As Sebastion comes to this grim conclusion, Reaper angrily compares him to those who insisted on the Purge. She knows full well the doom that awaits an Im'Mor, and will do anything in her power to save the girl she adopted from that fate.

* * *

**The Gift of Eternity**

A legend on Asgard states that if an Im'Mor completes the Mission given by an Immortal, they turn to crystal and gain eternal life.

They found Sparrow.

And just as the legend describes, the girl adopted by Reaper and fiancé to Crow, glows with incredible light and turns into crystal after she expresses her final desire; to save Asgard. But has she truly gained the gift of eternal life? And what Mission has she completed?

This timeless crystal sleep seems nothing more than another form of death to Reaper, and she turns her feelings of grief and anger upon Crow.

Crow, however, refuses to give up hope of a future where Sparrow will return to him.

Just then, the Sector Security army begins its assault on the Vestige. Though it may mean sharing the Vestige's imminent destruction, the group heads ever deeper into the complex.

Crow seeks to persuade the Immortal to release his fiancé, while Reaper and Sebastion have other plans in mind...

* * *

**Immortal Menace**

Crow pleads with the Immortal. He offers himself in Sparrow's place if it will release her from her fate.

But the Immortal remains silent.

Seeing Crow's desperate pleas go unanswered, Reaper and Sebastion activate their Duel Disks on the entity. Even if the Immortal will soon be destroyed along with the entire Vestige, they have reasons to defeat it with their own hands.

They work together to bring down the Immortal, and the Vestige now plummets towards a Realm directly beneath Asgard. A final wave of power explodes from the dying Immortal, transforming the water and surrounding area within the lower Realm into solid crystal. Reaper and the others do not witness this breath-taking event-upon defeating the Immortal, they are drawn through a rift into a dimension where an immense, otherworldly presence awaits.

Onto their bodies, it sears cursed marks; onto their minds, the vision of a beast destroying Asgard. Swept along by unimaginable energies, the helpless companions are swallowed into a lightless void.

As Crow drifts in the darkness, one memory fights to the surface of his consciousness...

* * *

**_Memory_**

**_Proposal_**

_Crow proposed to Sparrow under the brightly exploding fireworks, giving her renewed hope for the future._

_Sparrow still didn't know what her Mission was, and had yet to tell Reaper about her Im'Mor curse. But with Crow now by her side, there was no obstacle they couldn't overcome. Hand in hand, they watched the spectacle of lights illuminate the night sky._

_In Creek, there is a legend: if you wish on the fireworks, the Goddess will make your dreams come true._

* * *

**Bound in Darkness**

Reaper feels nothing but anger towards the Immortal. It had taken Sparrow and cursed her with an Im'Mor's doomed existence. It is the underlying reason for the Purge. And it is an enemy to be cut down if she is to fulfil Sparrow's final request; to save Asgard.

Reaper's aggression provokes the Immortal into action, and it attacks her. Sebastion activates his Duel Disk with grim resolve, and Crow joins the duel with his Blackwing's without hesitation.

As they deal the killing blow to the master of the Vestige, a flash of light rends the air.

They are pulled into a swirling void of chaos, where they are bound by an ominous and inexorable entity. Scarred with arcane markings, the companions are then assaulted with the vision of a terrible beast tearing Asgard apart. Soon after, the Vestige finally succumbs to the combined attacks of the Sector Security forces.


	5. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Lake Brishca_**

**Alfheim**

_Alfheim is one of the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil and rests directly beneath the Hanging Hope of Asgard. Once a bustling centre of activity and a homeland of the Light Elves, that are also known as Alfar's, this desolate area is now home to monsters that lurk amongst the centuries-old remnants of a hidden fortress._

_The final wave of power released by the falling Immortal from Asgard has locked the waters of Lake Brishca in solid crystal form, creating a beautiful and unsettling landscape._

* * *

**Marked**

After being caught in the destruction of the Vestige, the group awakens directly under the Realm of Asgard on the expanse of a solidified Lake Brishca within the Realm of Alfheim. An after-effect by the dying Immortal, the waters of the lake are now frozen in crystal splendour.

Despite having survived a fall from an incredible height, the companions are unable to appreciate their luck as each one of them now bears a mark of Immortal design. The mark seared on their bodies signifies their servitude to an Immortal and the 'gift' of magical power.

It is the mark of a cursed Im'Mor. Worse, they must now complete their assigned Mission if they are to avoid becoming a monstrous Im'eith, though none can say for sure what their Mission actually entails. Their only clue is the vision they all witnessed of the great beast, the Aesir's greatest fear, laying waste to Asgard.

Ragnarok.

Reaper, Crow, and the others, saw a phantom vision of this beast upon the marking as Im'Mor's. In the dream, they witnessed the creature besieging Asgard's capital; Apollo, but whether this was a glimpse of past events or a vision of things yet to come was unclear. What is clear is that the Ragnarok is inextricably linked to their Mission.

The nature of that Mission and what must be done to fulfil it, remains to be seen.

Crow alone remains optimistic. Convinced that his Mission is to grant Sparrow's wish and save Asgard, he sets off full of confidence.

* * *

**A Vision Shared**

Now that they are Im'Mor's, Reaper and the others try to figure out what their Mission could be. The only thing they know for certain is that the rampaging beast, Ragnarok, is somehow involved.

Crow is convinced that their Mission is to protect their world by defeating the beast. But one fact contradicts his belief: Im'Mor's are the hated enemies of Asgard and most likely the rest of the other Realms within Yggdrasil.

Reaper is infuriated by Crow's refusal to accept this logic. As she sees it, the Immortal not only made them into Im'Mor's, it also took Sparrow from her, the girl she adopted at a young age. The former officer could never bring herself to meekly follow the orders of such a being, and Crow's apparent surrender to its will, however misinterpreted, is more than she can stand.

As they trade heated words, Sector Security soldiers surround their location. Arguments will have to wait-for now, they must concentrate on surviving.

* * *

**Partings and Promises**

Is she dead, or merely sleeping?

They found her, again.

Sparrow, now a silent statue, is trapped in a crystal embrace. Reaper doesn't wish to leave her behind, but reluctantly says her farewells. The army is on their trail. If they stop to dig Sparrow free, their pursuers will certainly catch them.

However, Crow is not ready to say goodbye. He elects to stay behind, protect Sparrow, and somehow fulfil her wish to save Asgard.

Knowing they cannot change his mind, Reaper and the others continue on their way. West drags himself away from Crow for what might be the final time-and the chance to say what he is burning to say is lost.

* * *

**Casting the Net**

Reaper and the others leave Crow behind with the crystalized Sparrow. As they continue their flight across the glassy expanse of Lake Brishca within Alfheim, the four companions spy a large contingent of Sector Security soldiers.

In order to hunt down and exterminate the Purge fugitives, the Asgardian government is mobilizing an inordinate number of troops. The excessive reaction is further proof of Asgard's fear and hatred of Midgard. Even those who have barely come into contact with lower world elements cannot be permitted to exist.

This all-consuming fear of some imagined corruption is the origin of the Purge. The entire population of a town was subjected to the Purge simply for living _near_ the uncovered humans.

It was Asgard's citizens, in their terror, who allowed such an extreme policy to become a reality-the government simply acted in response to the will of the people. And Apollo, the Immortal who guides the Sector Security, gave its tacit consent through silence.

Now, after untold bloodshed, a military net is closing in around the fleeing Im'Mor's, driven by the clamouring of a panicked and angry populace.

* * *

**The Only Way is Up**

Reaper and the others are now cursed Im'Mor's. If they don't complete the Mission given to them by the Immortal, they are destined to become mindless Im'ieth's.

But how can they complete a Mission that they don't understand?

Their shared vision of the great beast Ragnarok laying waste to their world is their only clue. That and the fact that Im'Mor's are held to be the mortal enemies of Asgard and possibly to rest of the Nine Realms...

Could their Mission really be to orchestrate the destruction of their own home that they were chosen by the Aesir to live on?

Crow doesn't think so.

He believes their task is to fulfil Sparrow's parting wish by keeping Asgard safe. After all, wasn't she an Im'Mor, just like them? His shaky logic only serves to infuriate Reaper, who holds him responsible for her orphan's fate. Their confrontation was cut short by the arrival of their pursuers.

Having made their escape, Reaper and the others pass through the ruins of a hidden fortress damaged several centuries ago in the war between Asgard and Midgard.

Amidst the rubble, they happen upon an airship which they board in the hope of finally shaking the relentless army.

Crow, meanwhile, remains behind with Sparrow...

* * *

**The Twin Valkyries**

There is no doubt in Crow's mind.

They may be Im'Mor's, but there is no way they can be enemies of Asgard. Sparrow's last words before she turned to crystal are proof enough for him that their Mission is to defeat the Ragnarok and protect their world.

Crow stays behind to defend his trapped fiancé after Reaper and the others continue onward.

Brought to his knees by wave after wave of U.L.T.R.A soldiers during a protracted battle, the desperate young man is suddenly overcome by a strange phenomenon.

The Twin Valkyries of Valhalla, Stira and Sigrun, appear in a blinding flash of light. They easily dispatch the remaining troops, and then turn on Crow.

He manages to defeat the icy Avatar's, but is soon captured by an unfamiliar Sector Security unit.

A familiar woman accompanies the soldiers-a woman with a Signer mark. A mark that those who dwell on Midgard receive from the Crimson Dragon. Like Immortals, the Crimson Dragon also offers out Missions that if failed to be completed, people transform into Sign'th's. A similar form to that of an Im'eith. Though the Crimson Dragon doesn't create Signers out of spite, it creates them to stop and prevent whatever threats that come from Asgard. Whereas Immortals create Im'Mor's out of their own jealousy of human life.

Are the Immortals and the Crimson Dragon that much alike, even though from legends, they are eternal enemies?

Meanwhile, try as they might, Reaper's group cannot shake their determined pursuers. Crippled by enemy fire, their airship plummets towards the ground...


	6. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Broken Peaks_**

_The Broken Peaks are built of debris-the castoffs of material originally lifted from Midgard by the Immortals and Aesir and used in the construction of Asgard and later additions of landmass to hover above Midgard's atmosphere. These towering piles of refuse now serve as lairs for all manner of beasts, including lower-world mechanical horrors that, intent or not, hitched a ride with what became the building blocks of Asgard. Sector Security military endeavours to clear out the dangerous inhabitants of the peaks, but some say they leave the job half done to discourage civilians from entering the lowlands._

* * *

**Nothing but Grief**

Their airship damaged during the escape from the army, the Im'Mor's are forced to make crash landing in the Broken Peaks.

Accustomed to the rigors of conflict, Reaper immediately sets off to outdistance any pursuit, trailed by West.

Exhausted and on the brink of despair, Sebastion cannot bring himself to follow. He knows the army will never stop chasing them. And even if they do somehow evade capture, they face transformation into Im'ieth's. How can they complete a Mission they don't understand?

Despite the futility of the situation, Sebastion cannot leave Luna to fend for herself, and he forces his reluctant legs to carry him onwards.

Far ahead of the others, Reaper recalls a conversation with her old Lieutenant, in which he had warned her not to get involved with anything connected to the lower-world. She, of course, subsequently chose not to heed his warning, as she was originally from Midgard, and after a confrontation, the stubborn woman found herself marked an Im'Mor.

Now, anger smoulders within her. Anger at her transformation into an Im'Mor, anger at being forced to flee like a fugitive, and anger at herself for allowing it all to happen.

* * *

**_I Wanna Be Purged_**

The Sector Security announces that the two humans in the Vestige and any civilians who may have come into contact with their influences are to be deported to Midgard.

Knowing that Sparrow is being held by the offending Immortal, Reaper reasons that the only way to reach her orphan, her friend, before they are exiled is to board the train and be Purged herself. After coming to this conclusion, she acts without hesitation. She knows the risks, but there are some things you just have to do...

As West listens to Reaper's tale, he begins to realize how different they are. He knows he doesn't have the strength to charge into certain danger, even if he has no other choice. Unable to keep up with the battle-hardened officer, West falls into despair.

Meanwhile, Sebastion and Luna fight their way along a different route. Like Reaper, Sebastion joined the Purge voluntarily, but now he simply acts as fear and despair prompt him, his former resolve seemingly forgotten.

* * *

**West and Despair**

As a resident of Appette, West should never have been a candidate for the Purge. The radical government policy only concerns the inhabitants of the town of Creek. Unfortunately for West and his mother Charity, Sector Security announces the Purge on the day they are visiting the coastal community-and the Sector Security soldiers rounding up the deportees make no distinction between locals and visitors.

Later, at the Hanging Hope, West's mother is killed in the violence which erupts when the true nature of the Purge is revealed.

This indirectly leads to West's encounter with an Immortal, and transformation into a cursed Im'Mor.

Now, he rails against his cruel fate. He curses the government that started the Purge, the Immortal who made him an Im'Mor, the army that hunts him down like a criminal...But most of all, he chokes on the hatred he feels for Crow-the man responsible for dragging his mother into the battle that claimed her life.

Sebastion wants to help West return home to his father. The boy shows little enthusiasm for a family reunion, but Sebastion is insistent.

He knows how it feels to be a father-figure.

* * *

**Taking in the Trash**

The War of Two Realms-the conflict between Midgard and Asgard in the year 2013.

A towering wreck is all that remains of a lower-world airship shot down during the battle that took place centuries before... At that time, humans from Midgard attempted to invade Asgard to kill the Immortals only to be repelled by the efforts of the Immortals themselves-though not before the humans had rent a great wound in the floating Realm's Rainbow Bridge. The bridge that once connected Asgard to Midgard and to all the other Realms within Yggdrasil.

Though the Aesir's subsequently repaired the damage using debris from the surface of their routed enemies' world, the psychological wounds inflicted by the conflict are evident even now in Asgard citizen's unreasoning fear of all things Midgard.

And reminders of the lower-world threat still remain. Mechanical terrors brought in with the debris replace their rusting parts and wander the area, while government troops struggle to contain them.

The Immortal buried in Creek may have arrived in the same fashion, sleeping away the years until the humans were discovered to be attempting to kill it.

With lower-world terrors lurking in every shadow, Sebastion creeps' forward, doing his best to shield Luna and West...

* * *

**Fugitives in Futility**

Reaper says little of her feelings, but Sebastion senses her frustration. Despite braving the dangers of the Purge and the Vestige in an effort to save her friend, Reaper was helpless to prevent Sparrow's transformation into crystal. Now she is forced to flee as a fugitive-an Im'Mor and hated enemy of Asgard.

And then there is their Mission. If they don't complete the task they have yet to figure out, they face transformation into mindless Im'ieth's. Should they fulfil their Mission, eternal crystal slumber is the only reward?

And should they stop too long to ponder their fate, they risk capture and execution at the hands of the relentless Sector Security army.

All roads seem to lead to despair-something Sebastion understands all too well. The question is: will Reaper help them find a way out of their hopeless situation?

Unbeknownst to Sebastion, the answer has already begun to form in her mind...

* * *

**Apollo or Bust**

Reaper makes a decision.

The Immortal transformed her and Sparrow into Im'Mor's. The Immortal, Apollo, directs the army hunting her down.

'Immortal' means one thing to Reaper: an enemy responsible for ruining their lives. A clear-cut enemy is something she can deal with. Having a target is something she can understand.

The former security officer means to infiltrate Asgard's capital, and take out the Immortal Apollo.

She knows her plan is reckless. It could be disastrous for Asgard, and flies in the face of Sparrow's last wish. It could even end in a duel against Crow, who will do anything to save Asgard. But it is the only path that will satisfy her rage.

Sebastion and Luna oppose her idea, but West embraces the opportunity. This is his chance to grow stronger and finally confront Crow.

Reaper is done running away.

Now she runs forward, her mind set on toppling Sector Security and the Immortals. But even Reaper cannot foresee how this journey will end...

* * *

**Aesir Intervention**

West makes a choice to fight alongside Reaper, but quickly finds himself exhausted by the pace.

Reaper grows ever more agitated. Their enemy is the Sector Security army. She cannot afford to look after the straggling West while she faces such a dangerous foe. Losing all patience, Reaper curses his weakness and tries to leave him behind.

In that moment, her Im'Mor mark burns with radiant pain. As if to strike down obstacles in Reaper's path, the Aesir Odin appears and attacks the bewildered West.

Reaper moves without thinking. She blocks the deadly strike aimed at the boy she meant to abandon moments before.

Reaper outmatched Odin, and brings the great entity under her command. Why did Odin, the Father of the Aesir, appear in the first place? Or was this just another Avatar?

There is no answer to her question, but one thing is certain: she no longer wishes to leave West to survive on his own.

* * *

**Loathing and Fear**

Sebastion and Luna decide against joining Reaper in her vendetta against the Sector Security, though doing so leaves them without a road to follow. It seems all they can do is keep running. And then there is West to worry about. But he's surely grow tired of the fighting and make his way home-won't he?

Sebastion also harbours another fear: with the entirety of Asgard in an uproar over the recent Midgard activity, any incident involving Im'Mor's could spark a full-scale panic. After all, Sebastion can shake his dread of the lower-world.

If Asgard is to know peace, he argues, Im'Mor's like them all need to die.

Even as the words pass his lips, he immediately regrets giving voice to such sentiments, suddenly aware of his companion's feelings on the matter. But Luna just smiles bravely, and urges Sebastion to keep moving.

They have to stay ahead of the army if they want to survive.

* * *

**Cold, Hard Fact**

As Reaper and the others make their way through the Broken Peaks, Crow is escorted aboard the airship Lindlum after his capture within Lake Brishca.

His captors are members of the Wide-area Response Brigade, otherwise known as the 'Dreamcatchers.'

The Dreamcatchers are not directly involved with the Purge or the tracking down of the Im'Mor's.

Nevertheless, their commander, Halldor, calmly explains the reasons behind the Sector Security and U.L.T.R.A operations, and their plans to hold a public execution.

If the Im'Mor's are killed in plain sight of the populace, he asserts, the panic threatening the stability of their society will be diffused. Is Halldor and the Dreamcatchers also tools of the Immortals?

And who is the woman who works with them? Isn't she an enemy of Asgard?

Full of questions and unsure of his captors' motives, Crow recalls another time when he felt this powerless-a time when one cold fact robbed him of the strength to stand.

It was the moment he learned that his beloved Sparrow was an Im'Mor.

* * *

**_Memory_**

**_Revelation_**

_Sparrow was overcome by curiosity when she saw the doors to the Vestige wide open for the first time. She wandered inside, and was marked by the Immortal._

_Unable to tell Reaper that she had become an Im'Mor, Sparrow eventually revealed her painful secret to Crow, four days later. Unwilling to see him suffer the same fate, the young woman tried to break off their relationship. But Crow chased after her, and swore to help complete her Mission, whatever it may be._

* * *

**Separate Paths**

If Im'Mor's were machines, they would seek to complete any Mission without question. But Im'Mor's are human. And no human willingly desires the slavery imposed by an Immortal.

Sebastion and Luna support each other in their desperate flight. What is their Mission? They are scared to even contemplate the answer to that question.

Crow, by contrast, chooses to pursue his objective without hesitation, not because he wants to obey the Immortal, but because it was Sparrow's wish.

He believes without the slightest shred of doubt that his Mission is to protect Asgard.

Reaper and West, meanwhile, choose to fight. They turn their anger against an unjust fate and a world hostile to their very existence.

On their way to Apollo at the very heart of Asgard, Reaper and West prepare to enter a military-controlled zone...


	7. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Niflheim_**

_Niflheim is the 7__th__ Realm of Yggdrasil that separates the wilderness of the Broken Peaks from civilization of Appette, before leading down into the 8__th__ Realm of Svartalfheim. Under the jurisdiction of the Sector Security military, the Realm now serves as an experimental location for coenduring research into bioweapons._

_The security of this classified area is built into its design-the paths winding through the trees are deliberately confusing, causing intruders to become hopelessly lost._

* * *

**A Strategy for Change**

Rejecting the fate chosen for her by the Immortals and set on exacting revenge on her cold-blooded government, Reaper enters Niflheim with West.

It seems they've managed to lose their U.L.T.R.A trackers, but this Realm is now a Sector Security military zone, and their chances of encountering hostile units are high. Yet, what choice do they have? It's the only road that leads them to Asgard's capital.

Reaper now intends to fight on West's behalf after Odin's appearance to leave the boy behind.

But she isn't the only one to have had a change of heart.

Having relied on Reaper for support from the beginning, West resolves not to flinch from danger, choosing instead to put himself squarely in the line of fire.

Sensing the shift in his attitude, Reaper entrusts the lead to her companion.

* * *

**Card of Choice?**

Taking the lead of his own free will, West proceeds Reaper into the depths of the Niflheim.

He needs to be stronger.

West joined Reaper in her fight against the Sector Security and the Immortals because he thinks the experience of battle will toughen him up.

He cannot show fear. He cannot show weakness.

If he does, he's afraid Reaper will decide to go on without him again. So, even if it is a lie, he puts on a brave face, and pushes his terror aside.

Seeing that he is struggling to control his fear, Reaper gives West her most precious duel card in an attempt to boost his confidence.

* * *

**_Memory_**

**_Celebration_**

_On Reaper's 21__st__ birthday, Sparrow revealed she had become an Im'Mor, and had accepted Crow's proposal for marriage. Thinking her best friend had made it all up, Reaper chased her from the room with harsh, biting words._

_By the time she realized Sparrow was telling the truth, it was too late. Her friend had returned to the Vestige and become a prisoner of the Immortal. The only thing Sparrow had left behind was Reaper's birthday present-her most trusted duel card that Reaper had lost two years ago; Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth._

* * *

**The Price of Vanity**

An Observation Battalion patrol passes by. Strangely enough, the soldiers don't appear to be looking for intruders.

From her own experience as an officer, Reaper realizes why: these troops still don't know about the Im'Mor fugitives.

U.L.T.R.A, wishing to cover their failure to exterminate them in the Broken Peaks, is suppressing information. As an elite unit under direct command of Sector Security, U.L.T.R.A has its reputation to consider.

That pride has left a hole in the security net for Reaper and West to sneak through.

It seems their journey through Niflheim will be easier than expected. After all the ill fortune that has befallen them so far, they're certainly due some luck...

* * *

**No Rules**

Thanks to U.L.T.R. A's reluctance to share intelligence, the security level within Niflheim is comparatively low.

Now that they have a little space to breathe, Reaper and West ponder the fates of their fellow Im'Mor's. Sebastion and Luna must still be on the run. And who knows how Crow must be faring?

Out of the blue, West asks Reaper why Crow's gang calls itself BIRD.

Though puzzled by his sudden interest, Reaper supplies him with the answer: it's an acronym, in which she has forgotten about what it actually was. Other than remembering that they wish to live without restrictions, she explains, though some might argue that what they _really _wish to live without is responsibility.

West's face darkens at this explanation. Spurred by his agitation, he hurries onwards through the opened gate. Where's an enemy when you need one?

He needs an outlet for the anger that suddenly threatens to consume him.

* * *

**Of Revenge and Regret**

Reaper learns the reason for West's animosity towards Crow: his mother's death during the chaos of the Purge. Believing the responsibility to lie with the BIRD leader, the grief-stricken boy has been feeding his rage ever since. West's motivation for joining Reaper in her vendetta is to experience battle and grow strong enough to challenge Crow.

The card in West's hand shines brightly. Will the gift Reaper gave him to boost his confidence become the instrument of his revenge?

The card West stares at so intently continues to remind Reaper of the same memory of Sparrow.

Now Gaia is all she has left of her best friend-a birthday gift, and a symbol of unbearable regret.

* * *

**Operation : Charity**

As West reaches out a hand to a fallen soldier, Reaper stops him with a harsh reminder: they have chosen the path of war. They will face the deaths of many soldiers on the way, but it's still kill or be killed. If you allow yourself to be controlled by compassion, if you allow yourself to falter, then you are lost. Reaper teaches West a strategy for removing hesitation: decide upon a goal, and shut out everything else.

West takes these words to heart, and comes up with Operation : Charity. Named after his dead mother, it is the means by which he will exact vengeance upon Crow.

Though he knows it won't bring his mother back, it's nevertheless something he needs to do.

Reaper soon realizes her mistake. Her lecture to abandon compassion was intended as a warning against the hesitation she fears will be his undoing, but he has clearly interpreted it as a cue to hurl himself headlong into harm's way.

Regretting her words, Reaper continues on through Niflheim. How can you judge someone when you know you're the same?

* * *

**Driving Forces**

West now concentrates all his efforts on Operation : Charity-his plan for taking revenge against Crow.

Though she feels responsible for his newly acquired recklessness in battle, Reaper finds herself unable to say anything. She is afraid that if she prevents West from fighting, he will lose the drive he needs to keep going, and succumb to despair.

Not knowing how to reach West, Reaper rescinds her earlier decision and suggests they visit the boy's father in Appette.

Meanwhile, Crow struggles with his conscience as he prepares to help the Dreamcatchers track down the other Im'Mor's. Crow swore to do whatever it takes to save Asgard. What has happened to make him act against that promise?

Now clear of the Broken Peaks, Sebastion and Luna approach a stretch of a beautiful Realm that promises an easier road to travel.


	8. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Vanaheim_**

_Off-limits to civilians, the 9__th__ Realm is often visited by Sector Security officials engaged in ecological field studies._

_Research into the local ecosystem is conducted via a climate-control mechanisms installed in the area. These mechanisms provide direct access to the Immortals in charge of manipulating weather conditions._

* * *

**Sun-Dappled Flight**

As they flee with no particular destination in mind, Sebastion and Luna spot warships passing overhead. The military craft appear to be flying in the direction of Appette. Reaper and West were heading towards that city...

Could the army have found them?

Though Sebastion is worried for his former companions' safety, he knows that any attempt to rescue them from the Sector Security troops would be suicide. Still, they can't just walk away-can they?

Sensing Sebastion's uncertainty, Luna swiftly agrees that there isn't much they can do, and suggests running. Reasoning that it would be best to put as much distance between themselves and the army as possible, she suggests heading the opposite direction-towards the 6th Realm of Nidavellir.

And so, Luna skips off through the dappled shade of Vanaheim, only too eager to put danger behind them once more.

* * *

**A Wish for Daddy**

Sebastion and Luna make their way through Vanaheim, trying to distance themselves from the Sector Security forces assembling in the city of Appette.

Luna's offhand question about family fills Sebastion's head with memories if his son, Fritz...

**_Memory_**

**_Illuminated_**

_Fritz suddenly decided that he wanted to go to Creek. Realizing this may be an effect of the boy's new power to detect unchosen humans, Colonel LeBlanc permitted a U.L.T.R.A-supervised excursion to the coastal town._

_It was the night of the fireworks show, but Sebastion's mood was not lightened by the beautiful display. The smiling face of his son, oblivious to the fate that awaited him, was more painful than the troubled father could bear._

_Meanwhile, the U.L.T.R.A team scouring the area discovered the two humans within the Vestige. Fritz must have reacted subconsciously to the presence of the lower-world killers._

_As fireworks continued to illuminate the night sky with brilliant colour, Fritz had made a wish out of concern for his dad. Touched by the insight of his little boy, Sebastion smiled, pretending to be cheerful-but all the while an unbearable pain gnawed at his soul._

This plagues him even now. But what is the reason for Sebastion's misery? And who is the enigmatic French woman with more than a passing interest in the boy and his father?

* * *

**Father and Son**

With a heavy heart, Sebastion reveals the fate that has befallen his son, Fritz. When the two human invaders attacked the Immortal powering the Uride Gor energy plant, it chose the closest human to become its servant and defender: a small boy who had wandered into the facility. Now an Im'Mor with the ability to sense the presence of Midgard energies, Fritz has been held in custody and monitored by the government officials ever since.

It is thanks to Fritz's unique ability that U.L.T.R.A was able to discover the two humans in Creek. However, with his exact Mission yet to be determined, the boy is doomed to become an Im'eith.

This is what prompted Sebastion to board the Purge train. Guessing that Fritz's Mission might be to kill the two humans, Sebastion seized the only means available to him to reach the Vestige before it could be carried away to the world below. If he could kill the humans somehow, he reasoned, he might just be able to save his son.

So, now that the humans had disappeared, has Fritz gone through the same crystal transformation as Sparrow? Or was his Mission not to rid the world of the humans, but of the Immortals instead and their Im'Mor's?

If that is the case, then Sebastion and his companions must die to spare Fritz a fate worse than death.

* * *

**Chain of Events**

Sebastion's son, Fritz, was marked an Im'Mor when he stumbled into the midst of a Midgard attack on the Uride Gor energy plant.

With the help of the Im'Mor powers Fritz gained during the incident, the military discovered the two humans in Creek, instigating the Purge. In the ensuing violence, West lost his mother, and Reaper and Crow witnessed Sparrow's transformation into crystal.

The whole series of events that has thrown their lives into chaos and threatens even now to shatter Asgard's peaceful society can be traced back to Uride.

Had that incident never occurred, could these tragedies have been avoided? Who can say? There is little point lamenting that which cannot be changed.

Yet though the past cannot be changed, it _can _be forgotten-for a while, at least-and so Sebastion and Luna make their way to Nidavellir, 'Realm of Enlightenment,' as storm clouds gather overhead.

Meanwhile, Reaper and West enter one of the largest cities in Asgard-as quite another kind of storm approaches...


	9. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_Appette_**

_West's hometown, Appette is one of the biggest cities of Asgard itself. Retail stores line the streets-a rarity in a society where online purchases are the norm._

_With the goal of promoting their 'hands-on' approach to commerce as a tourist attraction, the local government actively encourages businesses to set up shop in Appette._

* * *

**The Capital of Commerce**

With events spiralling out of control, the Sector Security army mobilizes all the forces under its command in an attempt to apprehend the Im'Mor's and thereby preventing Asgard from descending into chaos.

Prioritizing its mission over its reputation, U.L.T.R.A accordingly enlists the aid of the local Guardian Officers.

Under the general command of Tetsu Trudge, units of troops occupy positions across Appette in anticipation of a Im'Mor attack.

Originally planning to take the Apollo-bound train from inside the city, Reaper is now having second thoughts. She can't help but feel concern when she sees the rage-fuelled West throwing himself into battle. It doesn't help that is was Reaper herself who inadvertently encouraged him to concentrate on his goal of revenge in the first place.

And that goal is what drives him now. He must complete Operation Charity, and make Crow and the Sector Security pay for the death of his mother. But who can say how much time remains for an Im'Mor who ignores his Mission?

Ignorant of her worries, West leads Reaper to an underground complex that will allow them to sneak past the Guardian Officers and into the city.

* * *

**Under Their Noses**

Under the command of Colonel Tetsu Trudge, U.L.T.R.A and the Guardian's occupy positions across Appette in anticipation of an Im'Mor attack.

In order to avoid the increased security, Reaper and West travel through an underground complex that reaches far beneath the city. If they can enter the town undetected, they should be able to find a way to reach Apollo-the capital that lies in the heart of Asgard.

West hurries onwards, eager to continue Operation Charity, and exact revenge on Crow and Sector Security.

Yet Im'Mor's who fail to complete their Mission become Im'ieth's. It's uncertain when the exact moment of transformation will come, but time is not on their side. Even though there may be no light at the end of the tunnel, they have no choice but to keep trudging along in the dark.

West's determination is a source of pain for Reaper. Her attempt at giving him a reason to survive has backfired, fanning the flames of his hatred and setting him on the path to a deadly confrontation.

He is her responsibility. She has to protect him.

* * *

**No Way to Live**

The Immortals treat people of Asgard like pets. Upon realizing this fact, Reaper comes to understand herself. Since the moment she was born on Midgard, she was chosen to live on Asgard and be raised under Immortal care. Sheltered and protected, she never realized how much she depended on them. But after becoming an Im'Mor, she is removed from that protection.

And like a child separated from her mother, she wanders in confusion and doubt. Added to the anxiety of being a fugitive, the grief of losing Sparrow, and her rage at an unjust fate, Reaper finds herself on the brink of blackest despair.

It is all so clear now.

Thinking of a future without hope would be too much to bear, so she made Sector Security her enemy and sought to lose herself in mindless combat. But it was all just a way to avoid facing reality.

And now she's got West doing the same.

If he loses himself in revenge, he may gain temporary respite from the horror of his predicament-but it will solve nothing.

Overcome by guilt, Reaper tells West to abandon Operation Charity, much to the boy's disbelief. If he gives up on revenge, what else is there to live for?

The two Im'Mor's have much to think about...

* * *

**The Weight of Vengeance**

Reaper knows that Crow is not West's favourite person. But the only way to ensure the boy's escape from the sudden swarm of Sector Security troops is to leave him with the man he despises.

The man who just charged in, guns blazing with that familiar woman.

Her mind is made up, Reaper shoves West at Crow, then charges at the enemy soldiers alongside Odin, intending to cut a path through which they can escape. She may have failed to give him hope, but the least she can do is keep him alive-even if that means sacrificing herself.

After appearing out of nowhere with the Twin Valkyries of Valhalla and felling off soldiers left and right, Crow explains how the Dreamcatchers picked him up. The rebel brigade is part of the Sector Security army, but it seems they have plans to topple the government with the help of the Im'Mor's.

West, of course, couldn't care less. The man responsible for his mother's death stands right in front of him. Operation Charity might be over, but his rage will not be satisfied by mere words.

As West runs through the streets in the Valkyrie's ice, he can feel the shape of the card Reaper left in his care nestled against his side...

* * *

**_It's Called Interference_**

Colonel Trudge, U.L.T.R.A Director in command of Im'Mor operations, decides to escalate the military presence in Appette. Authorizing open welfare in the streets while civilians are still being evacuated is inviting disaster, but he is willing to make that sacrifice.

If the Im'Mor's are not put down here and now, the Midgard-phobic populace will reach boiling point: Asgard's towns will erupt into riots, and the loss of life will be staggering.

Meanwhile, the Im'Mor's-who are currently split into two groups-choose West's house as a rendezvous point. But will they make it?

Every word that the oblivious Crow says feeds the flames of West's anger. Has Crow forgotten what he's done? Has he _forgotten _how he got West's mother killed? West's patience has finally run out.

During a radio conversation with Reaper, he states his intention to carry out Operation ; Charity...and take his revenge. With that, the line goes dead.

Reaper tries to reason with West, but her desperate plea never reaches him.

* * *

**The Midgard Human**

The hellish lower-world feared by every citizen of Asgard is known to Akiza, the familiar woman who followed Reaper, as Earth. On the way to West's home, she begins relating her past in response to Reaper's probing.

Akiza reveals that she is a Signer from Midgard-the Realm below the floating Asgard. After completing her Mission given by the Crimson Dragon, she had turned to crystal.

When she awoke, Akiza found herself very far from home in the nest of her enemies. And she was not alone-Luna, a fellow Signer, was with her...

**_Memory_**

**_Awakening_**

_Deep within the Creek Vestige, two humans-Akiza and Luna-awoke from crystal stasis. Akiza's Signer mark was scarred and scorched, and she had lost every memory relating to her Mission from the Crimson Dragon, including the events surrounding its apparent completion._

_Luna mimicked her friend, pretending to have forgotten her Mission as well. Afraid of hurting more people, she wanted nothing more than to leave her fate behind._

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Crow and West spy a group of Appette civilians being herded by Sector Security troops. The government means to Purge them too...

Thinking to rescue the people from that fate, Crow leaps into action, ever the cheerful hero-but this serves only to further agitate West.

What does an Im'Mor with no hope for the future have to smile about? Shaking his head in disgust, West awaits an opportunity to take his revenge.

* * *

**Mob Injustice**

Crow has seen the merciless nature of Sector Security.

The military's goal is not the protection of the civilians-it is the extermination of the Im'Mor's. As long as the Immortal servants are killed, the number of innocent deaths is inconsequential.

Crow threatens the citizens, hoping to make them run as far away as possible, and thus protect them from their ending days as 'collateral damage.'

But his good intentions are misunderstood.

An angry mob tracks down the two Im'Mor's and advances on them with a mix of trepidation and determination. They believe they are doing the right thing-that they are standing up in defence of their homes.

The scene reminds West just how much everyone on Asgard hates Im'Mor's. Hates _him. _Coming face-to-face with this cruel reality, West falls ever deeper into despair. Even if he makes it back to his home in High Heights, there is no salvation waiting for him there.

His mother, Charity, is no longer around to shield him from the dangers of the world.

Crow saw to that.

* * *

**Over the Edge**

West finally unleashes the anger he has been feeding for so long. Channelling his hate into deadly power, he blasts Crow with fiery magic. But just as he prepares to deal the killing blow, he is hurled from the roof of the building they are standing on by a nearby explosion.

Crow doesn't hesitate for a second. He hasn't forgotten the dying wish of a mother who fell during the violence of the Purge. Catching the boy, he now knows is her son, Crow shields West with his own body as they crash to the ground below.

Elsewhere, Reaper listens as Akiza makes a confession...

When Akiza and Luna awoke from crystal stasis, they had no memory of their past. Thinking it might give them a hint about their Mission, they decided to attack the Immortal in Uride Gor.

Unfortunately, Akiza left the scene none the wiser, and is still desperately trying to figure out their task in order to prevent Luna from becoming a Sign'th-and to stop the creation of anymore Im'Mor's and Signers.

The Midgard human then reveals that she believes Sparrow was chosen by an Immortal to carry out the Mission they no longer remember.

Reaper takes the news with mixed emotions. Akiza deserves to pay for what happened to Sparrow. But at the same time, she gives Reaper hope-her friend may not be a crystal forever.

* * *

**_Memory_**

**_Goodbye_**

_Akiza's plan to infiltrate the energy plant with Luna, and recover the memory of their Mission, ended in failure. Sensing their presence, the Immortal Kujeka attempted to defend itself by creating a servant out of the closest human-a little boy. Including Sparrow from the day before last, now two innocent lives had been altered forever._

_The fluctuations in the plant's power levels alerted the Sector Security army, and Akiza drew the attention of the soldiers onto herself to give Luna a chance to escape._

* * *

**Until She Wakes**

Just as the citizens of Reaper's world fear the lower-world of Midgard, the people of Earth-as Akiza calls her home-fear the floating nest of vipers that is Asgard. And this is why both the Immortals and the Crimson Dragon offer people divine powers to stop threats from both worlds, however, if failed, consequences were made.

It would seem the two women are not so different. They each grew up in fear of another world, bear the mark of an Im'Mor, or Signer; have a Mission they don't understand and live as fugitives from the Sector Security.

But unlike Reaper, Akiza has not given up hope. She still plans to track down Luna, finish their Mission, and then get back to Earth via Asgard's Bifrost.

Hearing this, Reaper laments the fact that she has no plan and no reason to keep fighting. Akiza responds that she has all the reason anyone could need: to stay alive until Sparrow wakes up from her crystal sleep.

As Reaper comes around to this idea, there is an explosion in the distance. Could Crow and West be in trouble? Trading worried glances, the two girls race off in the direction of the fighting.

* * *

**Sustained by Hate**

West regains consciousness to find himself being carried on Crow's broad back.

The self-styled 'hero' staggers under the boy's weight as he forces his wounded body forward. Pausing to rest, he talks about the anguish and guilt he hides behind a cheerful mask-before returning Gaia Knight to West's hand. The BIRD leader is defenceless. With one attack from Gaia after summoning him, West can finally claim vengeance for his mother's death. This is the moment the boy has fought for. His chance for revenge.

But West hesitates and then the moment is gone.

West reveals that he always knew killing Crow wouldn't bring back his mother, but that he had no choice but to cling to that goal. He didn't survive this long to see revenge-he saw revenge as a means to survive.

It is his hatred of Crow that has sustained him through countless battles. In a strange way, the man who made a promise to his mother has been protecting him all along.

When he later reunited with Reaper, West tells her that Operation Charity is over, and gives her Gaia back. He doesn't need it anymore.

Having avoided further military pursuit, the group finally arrives at West's household, where he breaks the terrible news to his anxious father...

* * *

**Healing the Rifts**

The card Sparrow gave her on her birthday has become a symbol of regret for Reaper.

Because she refused to believe her friend's story that day, Sparrow ended up a prisoner of the Immortal, and Reaper herself became an Im'Mor when she later tried to save her. Since then, the former officer has sought out battle to avoid dealing with the guilt she feels for turning the girl she adopted away.

Now, however, Reaper finally faces the truth of her emotions, and accepts responsibility for her part in what happened.

She meekly apologises to the injured Crow-the man who always believed in Sparrow, and protected West from harm.

In return, she promises Crow that she will reveal her true name if they manage to survive this fate.

The rifts between the companions are healing, but the reality of their situation is still grim. When Crow talks about taking down Sector Security, West's father, Sergio, points out the flaws in their plan.

If the government is toppled by Im'Mor's or even a Signer, how will the people react? Will they see their worst fears realized, take up arms, and hasten the very cataclysm they wish to avoid? As the companions ponder their strategy, U.L.T.R.A commandos burst into the house. West stands against the soldiers, while the wounded Crow takes care of his father.

* * *

**Here Come the Dreamcatchers**

Colonel Trudge, Director of U.L.T.R.A, explains the necessity of his actions to the Im'Mor's, declaring that the Sector Securities-and the Immortal's-decision to order the Purge was anything but arbitrary. Had they not initiated such measures, he contends, and ignored the cries of the people, Asgard's panicked society would have torn itself apart.

If Trudge speaks the truth, then the Im'Mor's enemy is not the government, but millions of Asgard's civilians. Yet even if this is so, they must somehow find a way to survive.

Overcoming his desire for revenge, West sets out in search of a new goal. Somewhere beyond the maelstrom of hatred and the grasping will of the Immortals is the future they search for. West bids goodbye to his father, and boards the Dreamcatcher airship.

Elsewhere, Sebastion and Luna are still on the run. The two fugitives wander aimlessly, riding the currents of fate to the doorstep of the City of Dreams...


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Nidavellir**

_Centred around the ever-popular Dying Star Park, the 'City of Enlightenment' is essentially a giant fairground built by Loki for the amusement of Asgard's citizens not long after the Dwarves left this Realm. Tourists visit from all corners of the 9 Realms, keeping this Realm busy and busting all year round._

* * *

**The City of Enlightenment**

Nidavellir-now the biggest theme park-is crowded with tourists. If Sebastion and Luna can lose themselves in this crush of people, the army will never find them. Even so, Sebastion finds it hard to feel relieved.

His son, Fritz, has been made into an Im'Mor after wandering into an incident at the Uride Gor. But unlike his father, he is now a servant of an Asgard Immortal and an enemy of Midgard and the Crimson Dragon. As he is locked away under the watchful eye of U.L.T.R.A, Sebastion has no way of knowing how his son is doing.

If Fritz's Mission was to destroy the two humans in the Creek Vestige, then he may not have already turned to crystal...

But what if his Mission was to kill the other Im'Mor's? Sebastion and his companions would have to die to save Fritz from becoming an Im'eith. And one other thing is gnawing at his mind:

After telling Luna about his son's situation, the ever-cheerful girl has completely lost her spark.

* * *

**Making the Most of it**

A newsflash is broadcast through Nidavellir.

During the scenes of combat shown from Appette, Luna catches a glimpse of Akiza. Although it's the first she's seen of her since they were separated at Uride Gor, Luna finds it hard to give in to her joy. Not after what Sebastion has said about his son.

Fritz is now an Asgard Im'Mor-a sworn enemy of his father...

And she is directly responsible.

If Akiza and Luna hadn't attacked the Immortal at the energy plant, the being would have never chosen the nearby Fritz as an Im'Mor. The young woman is overwhelmed by guilt.

Ignorant of Luna's involvement, Sebastion attempts to cheer her up, but his misplaced kindness only makes her feel worse.

And the parade is about to begin. For now, she will lose herself in its dream, knowing that when it is over, the suffering she has been running from will finally catch up with her.

* * *

**Avatars on Parade**

The Muspell parade is a spectacle of light and sound that commemorates the war between Asgard and Midgard.

An embodiment of evil, the humans appear with plans for the total destruction of Asgard. Hard-pressed by the three Aesir's-Odin, Thor and Loki; the Gods of Asgard, the lower-world killers take the form of an infernal beast-a shape meant to resemble the monstrous Ragnarok that the Aesir's fear greatly.

The final battle ensues, and the humans are defeated. It could almost be a foreshadowing of how events may truly unfold...

While other onlookers are transported by a dream of the past, Luna is yanked into the present by a nightmarish vision of either the past or future.

**_Vision_**

_"__Ragnarok will take wing; made to smite Asgard, and thereby deliver us our everlasting peace. But Her Providence may not let it be._

_The Goddess of Death will pity the fools who so blindly bowed to the Immortal's will, and so She may rob Ragnarok of power, putting the Im'Mor's to an early crystal sleep, Mission yet incomplete."-_Words of the Valkyrie's.

* * *

**No Place Left to Run**

Tired of fleeing with no hope in sight, Sebastion quietly says his goodbyes to Luna.

He intends to give himself up to the army and beg U.L.T.R.A to let him talk to his son. Even if it ends with his execution, it will all be worth it if he can see Fritz one more time and tell him about his encounter with the Dying Star Park wild Pegasus.

Not willing to let Sebastion just give up and die, Luna tries to talk him out of it. Revenge is her best bet.

If she reveals the identity of the culprit behind the Uride Gor incident that sealed the fate of both father and son, then maybe Sebastion will have something to live for.

The culprit, of course, is Luna herself. But how to explain...? As the young girl searches for the right words, sniper bullets bite into the ground around them.

Sebastion covers Luna as they run for the exit.

It's all fine if he gets captured by the army, but he has to help Luna escape.

* * *

**The Uride Incident**

Upon becoming an Im'Mor, Fritz gained the ability to sense the presence of Midgard elements. With the help of his powers, the two humans that had slumbered for centuries in Creek was subsequently discovered on the night of the fireworks display.

Since that time, no one has been able to work out what Fritz's Mission actually is, but now it reveals itself in the cruellest manner possible. He uses his sensory ability to track down the fugitive Im'Mor's-and turns to crystal the instant he embraces his father. It seems the boy's task was to capture the servants of a Midgard Immortal.

As Sebastion collapses in shock and despair, Colonel Sherry LeBlanc, the U.L.T.R.A officer supervising Fritz, appears before him. With sadistic glee, his captor at last reveals the truth to the distraught Sebastion: that one of the people responsible for his son becoming an Im'Mor has been at his side all along.

Luna flees in tears and Sebastion gives chase.

Colonel LeBlanc does nothing to stop them. Just think of the data they could collect by watching Im'Mor's fight each other...

* * *

**Sugar and Rainbows**

Sebastion loses his will to go on.

With his beloved son transformed into crystal, he has nothing left to live for. He curses Luna for her part in the tragedy, but killing her won't bring Fritz back.

Sebastion's mark suddenly glows with burning intensity, and the Avatar of Jotun appears before the despairing father. He doesn't even try to run. Maybe death is the easiest path.

But then Luna puts herself between them.

Sebastion may despise her for what she's done, but she can't let him die.

Once the Avatar is defeated, Sebastion turns his gun on Luna. Unable to shoot the young girl, he then turns the gun on himself and pulls the trigger...

Soon after, Luna becomes a prisoner of U.L.T.R.A. She faces transportation to Apollo and public execution-the Sector Securities chosen doom for the Im'Mor's.

Watching a news broadcast on board the Lindlum, the Dreamcatcher's flagship, Reaper and the others learn of the impending execution...


	11. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_The Palmeshia_**

_The flagship of the Sector Security Sky fleet, this imposing craft is an anti-Midgard juggernaut built using the latest in military technology. The Palmeshia bristles with powerful weaponry, and its multiple decks hold several dozen warships, as well as hundreds of crew members._

_During the Purge, the Palmeshia transported the entire Creek Vestige to the Hanging Hope._

* * *

**The Sector Security Sky Fleet**

Sector Security plan to transport its Im'Mor prisoners to Apollo, then carry out their execution before a public audience.

Brigadier General, Halldor; the Dreamcatcher commander, suggests that by showing the deaths of the 'monsters,' the Immortals hope to quell rising panic and reclaim their dominion over society.

Reaper and the others can't stand by and let their companions be sacrificed to ensure Immortal subjugation.

Deciding to mount a rescue, they plan to use a U.L.T.R.A craft to slip aboard the Palmeshia, flagship of the Sector Security Sky fleet and prison for the captured Im'Mor's.

Loki, Lord of the Aesir and representative of the Asgardians, is also on board. His presence almost certainly signifies a trap, but what other choice do they have?

* * *

**The Palmeshia**

The ease with which the companions slip aboard the Palmeshia is, as they had anticipated, simply a part of the plan to lure them into a trap.

They make it onto the Sky fleet flagship with the help of the Dreamcatchers, only to be greeted by a squad of U.L.T.R.A soldiers as soon as their feet hit the deck.

They do not back down.

This is more than just a rescue attempt-it is a battle that could affect the future of Asgard.

The companions duel their way through the forces aboard the Palmeshia. If they can capture Loki and force him to reveal the Immortal's schemes, it may be enough to liberate Asgard from the Immortal's tyranny and free the hearts and minds of the people.

If they can prove how the government had manipulated its citizens into hating Midgard, and change the way people feel, then maybe the Im'Mor's can find a place in Asgard's society-and some hope for the future.

* * *

**Time to Split**

Despite being driven to the brink of suicide by the sight of his son turning to crystal, Sebastion is still alive. Having been captured by Colonel LeBlanc in Nidavellir, he and Luna are now on their way to Apollo to be executed.

The only reason they still live is so they can be murdered in front of an audience.

When Sebastion learned that Luna was the one responsible for his grief, he was consumed with rage. Now, he listens calmly to her tale:

Once a Signer who fought in the war against Asgard in the year 2013 when the floating Realm was undergoing its final stages of construction, Luna spent centuries in crystal stasis.

When she finally awoke, she found that her companion, Akiza, had lost all memory of their previous Mission and that they were now in a world based on technology far from what they ever imagined of when they both lived in the year 2013. Afraid that their new charge would culminate in another horrific battle, Luna chose to fake her memory loss in an attempt to flee from her destiny-a decision which has led to untold tragedy.

Somewhat ironically, hearing Luna's melancholy tale sparks a flicker of hope in Sebastion. If Luna can emerge from crystal stasis, then maybe Fritz can too.

Stirred from his despondency by this thought, Sebastion helps Luna to overpower the cell guards and the pair begin their escape.

But this time, they're not running away from their fate-they're taking charge of it.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the ship, the other companions battle through waves of enemy soldiers in an attempt to rescue their friends and also focusing on the fact that if they capture Loki and force him to exploit the truth of the Purge, it may cause civilians to take a stand against the Trickster and free Asgard from Immortal rule.

* * *

**Luck Be a Lady**

Colonel Sherry LeBlanc is growing frantic.

All her carefully laid plans and contingencies are crumbling around her as the seemingly unstoppable Im'Mor's rampage through the ship. To make matters worse, the airship's main reactor has suddenly shut down. Sherry has yet to grasp what is behind the loss of power...

Sebastion and Luna are able to retrieve their Duel Disks soon after escaping confinement. At the same time, their companions make good progress as routes open up across the ship. And the sudden engine failure has quieted the wind howling across the deck.

As if guided by fate, the companions are reunited-and their success gives them renewed vigour to attempt the impossible.

And now, at last, they know what they have to do. They will topple Sector Security, overturn the Immortal's rule, and put the fate of Asgard in the hands of the people.

If they can make it to the bridge of the Palmeshia, they'll show Loki what Im'Mor's are really capable of...

* * *

**A Mission Revealed**

To the amazement of the Im'Mor's, Loki reveals himself to be gaining revenge against his fellow Aesir, Odin and Thor. Showing nothing but contempt for his tools, he proceeds to casually slaughter Sherry and her subordinates.

Loki then shrugs off the Im'Mor attacks, and, with mocking laughter, declares his intention to 'enlighten' them.

In order to fulfil the Mission given to them by an Immortal, he states, one of the companions must become Ragnarok, and bring about the end of Asgard and bring about the end of Odin and Thor due to their fear of the beast.

Sparrow's Mission was simply to assemble the tools to achieve this end-to bring Crow and the others into contact with an Immortal. Her wish to protect Asgard was just that-a wish. It had nothing to do with her, or their, Mission.

Confounded by the naked truth, the dumbstruck companions flee the plummeting Palmeshia in an airship provided by Loki. Their craft is guided by an unseen power that protects them from Colonel Trudge's onslaught and flies them towards the 'reality' hidden beneath the capital of Asgard...


	12. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_Midgard's Ark:_**

**_The Flux_**

_This Midgard structure, known as The Flux to Akiza and Luna, now lies deep below the capital city of Apollo, its existence unknown to the members of Sector Security._

_According to legend, Arks are Midgard armouries that hold living weapons in stasis, in preparation for war with outside forces. These facilities also supposedly serve the function of awakening a Signer's latent powers._

_Why this Ark is on Asgard, and whether there are other Arks hidden elsewhere, is uncertain._

* * *

**What Immortals Want**

Shortly after their reunion, the Im'Mor's newfound conviction is shaken by Loki who reveals to be opposing his fellow Aesir. If what Loki says is true, then their Mission really is the destruction of Asgard.

One of them must become the beast from their vision, and doom the floating Realm to annihilation by killing the entity that keeps it aloft-the being known as Surtr.

Surtr.

This mysterious being fuels the Immortal Apollo with the power necessary to maintain Asgard's complex operational systems, and as such, its death would bring about Asgard's destruction. Nevertheless, its death is what Loki desires, for he seeks to offer the lives of the world's millions of inhabitants in sacrifice to call the vanished Goddess of Death back to this Realm from Valhalla to create a new world in his image out of Asgard's destruction.

As Immortals are themselves incapable of harming Surtr, Loki requires the assistance of Im'Mor's. If they can transform into Ragnarok and destroy Surtr, Asgard's demise will be assured.

But why does Loki desire the destruction of his own world? Why else would he explain their Mission in such detail?

The companions fathom his true intent, but there is no denying that a power beyond their understanding prevented their demise. Their airship flew with a mind of its own, evading Trudge's attacks, and bringing them to this place-a sprawling relic of Midgard architecture nestled right beneath Apollo.

Each of them feels lost and confused, but Crow, in particular, seems to have been hit hard.

Believing Sparrow's wish to be his Mission is what kept him moving forward all this time. Now that he has learned that she, too, was an enemy of Asgard, the very foundation of his belief has fallen into ruin...

* * *

**The Power Within**

"They say that we humans made the Arks in 2011 in preparation for battle against the menace that lurks beyond. Where is the '_beyond_' of which they speak? Do they mean Asgard, and the Immortals who dwell within? If so, they are mistaken. The legends of the Arks date far before this Realm was even crafted; whispers even hint at Arks being displaced around the time of Asgard's creation which was completed sometime in 2013,spirited away to be hidden in its shell.

What, then, is this '_menac_e'? What distant threat confronts us, and to what purpose? The humans were exiled from this place. Are they now residents of the '_beyond_'?" Akiza spoke as the companions began to explore the Ark known as The Flux.

Though Arks are supposedly huge armouries filled with living weapons, their occupants are kept in stasis for the day war comes to Earth.

But why is one of them on Asgard?

It was probably transported in the same manner as the Vestige in Creek, but if it became known that such a facility existed so close to Apollo, even the massed ranks of the entire Sector Security army would be powerless to stem the resulting tide of panic.

Could it be that the Immortals have been kept ignorant of Ark's existence in the event that such a crisis be required?

The Arks are also known as training ground for Signers.

As their marks burn with the awakening of new powers, the companions begin to understand Loki's intention in sending them to this place. The God opposing his fellow Aesir really does wish the Im'Mor's to complete their Mission and bring an end to Asgard. Why else give them this opportunity to hone their skills?

* * *

**The Dreams of Man**

While exploring The Flux, the companions bump into Halldor, who reveals the horrendous truth of the Immortal's agenda:

The divinity responsible for creating both Immortals and assigning the Aesir's to power-known only as the 'God of Light and Earth'-departed long ago to remain in the Beyond, leaving the world to fall into ruin from the seeping chaos of the Unknown Realm. To save it, this God must return to the Realm of the living, but to call back this God, millions of lives-no less than the entire population of Asgard-must be sacrificed.

Thus the Immortals carefully nurture the people within their floating world in preparation for this bloody tribute. And it's why the humans attempted to rid Asgard of the Immortals many centuries ago, but however, failed to do so. And failed to protect the lives of millions of people.

Yet the Immortals have long sought suitable tools to carry out Asgard's destruction. The Im'Mor's, in short, have been surreptitiously watched and protected so that they might gain the strength necessary to complete their terrible Mission...

Halldor, the bearer of this awful truth, reveals himself to be an Im'Mor under the control of Loki.

So far, he has guided Reaper and her friends as his Mission required, but now he chooses to exercise his final shred of free will in an act of rebellion against the Immortals and Loki-if he can kill the Im'Mor's, then Asgard will escape destruction.

His last wish as a human is to fight for the survival of this world.

But even in defeat, he turns to crystal, and gains his eternal reward.

* * *

**On Wings of Misery**

Seeing Halldor turn to crystal, not as a consequence of completing his Mission as an Im'Mor, but from fulfilling his wish as a human, has lifted Crow out of his uncharacteristic depression.

It seems that it doesn't matter what his Mission is. All he needs to do is remember Sparrow's words, and fight to protect Asgard just as he originally intended. And ultimately, if ignoring his task were to turn him into an Im'eith, wouldn't that still be better than ignoring his fiancé's wish and destroying the world?

Crow decides to spend whatever time he has left in a way that would make Sparrow proud.

Though the others warm to his idea, Akiza stands apart. She'll never let herself, let alone her friends, turn to Im'ieth's. Even if it means tearing Asgard out if the sky, she'll complete her Mission to save them from that fate.

Her spirit in turmoil, Akiza feels her inert mark blaze to life, and looks on in a stunned amazement as her Signer protector Black Rose Dragon is summoned from the skies.

Eolons, one of the three Aesir and Signer dragons 'save' those who waver in their conviction by ending their indecision with death. Realizing that Black Rose Dragon is a danger to all of them, Akiza is forced to rethink her path.

Unable to stand seeing her friends hurt, she helps them defeat the dragon and finds a new road has opened up before them.

* * *

**Terra Incognita**

The Immortals hope to restore their world with the help of this unknown God, but calling back the lost divinity requires the energy generated by the deaths of millions of people, as well as the aid of the Goddess of Death. Now, the beings who helped Odin, Thor and Loki build Asgard, now nurture their 'tribute' to seek to manipulate the Im'Mor's in the final stages of their grand scheme.

Reaper and her friends have been monitored and assisted by the Immortals from the very beginning. Even their clashes with the military have been carefully orchestrated to ensure their survival.

Countless Sector Security soldiers, unaware of the callous Immortal's true objectives, have been thrown into the jaws of the Im'Mor's in an effort to nurture ever-stronger beasts.

Knowing this, there is no clear path for the Im'Mor's to take. Ignore their Mission and become Im'ieth's, or give in to the Immortals and condemn millions to death.

Their only hope is to trust their own strength of will. They have to follow Harald's noble example-and Sparrow's parting wish-by going through with their plan to protect Asgard.

More determined than ever after the battle with Black Rose Dragon, the companions begin their journey to the untamed world through the Bifrost to Earth.


	13. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_Midgard:_**

**_(Earth)_**

_This savage world derives its name from its counterpart-Asgard and it is also part of the Nine Realms. Its vast wilderness is populated by creatures ranging from the monstrous to the deadly, and its deities seem to have taken a decidedly less friendly approach towards civilian dealings than those of Asgard, cultivating the land for settlement, but demonstrating little concern beyond that._

_At one time in its history, Midgard was home to a thriving civilization and many great cities and countries. Now it is home to many great ruins, and humans are nowhere to be seen._

* * *

**A Fruitless Search**

The companions scour Midgard for some way to overcome their Mission, but even after days of searching the bleak terrain, they discover nothing but crumbling ruins of the once great cities and vicious wildlife. No matter how far they range, there is not another soul to be found.

Did the humans fall victim to the brutal struggle that dominates every aspect of this unforgiving world? And is the rebirth of this same desolate land the purpose behind the Asgardian Immortal's plan to slaughter millions of people?

As time passes and their fruitless expedition drags on, the group slowly succumb to frustration and despair-their most dangerous enemies.

Emotional extremes can accelerate the progress of an Im'Mor or Signer mark. If a mark evolves to the final stage-when the eye turns red-it triggers transformation into an Im'eith or Sign'th.

They are all reminded of how little time remains when West's mark suddenly advances another step.

* * *

**A Man's Hope is His Castle**

Avatars of Myth, Aesir and Signer dragons come to grant a despairing Signer or Im'Mor the death they crave-or so it is believed. But when the Avatar of Sindri is summoned by West's confused anguish, Reaper sees a different reason behind the entity's appearance.

She comes to believe that the Avatars appear in order to prevent Im'Mor's from giving up on themselves and Signer dragons appear to encourage its Signer to continue on their chosen path. When an Im'Mor, consumed by despair or rage, are close to losing their path, an Avatar appears and gives them a life-or-death trial to overcome-thereby forcing them to rethink their decision to surrender.

Signer dragons too act in a similar fashion. They appear and battle with its Signer until its Signer rethinks their newly made decision.

Those lucky enough to have an Aesir be summoned in front of them are claimed to be worthy of outmatching their power.

Through his battle with Sindri, West renews his determination to survive and re-joins the others as they set off to find a way across the dried, desolate land that was once the ocean. That way lies the island of New Domino. Akiza and Luna then remember that they are in the Satellite. The slumps where garbage from New Domino was sent to and used to build fortresses within to create safety and homes. People did live in Satellite, but in poverty. However, New Domino once planned to build a bridge to connect both islands together so people could live in unison. Though if that was ever completed, its remains have fallen into ruin.

If they can reach Akiza and Luna's hometown within New Domino, then maybe they can learn the true story behind the War of Two Realms and why Earth is now sparse of life. Plus, they hope to find a clue to help them break the shackles of their Mission.

The companions continue their journey, each playing their part to keep this tiny flame of hope alive.

* * *

**Helping Hands**

If they choose not to kill Surtr and bring about Asgard's destruction, Reaper and her companions will transform into Im'ieth's; Akiza and Luna becoming Sign'ths. But if they do carry out their Mission, their actions will doom the lives of millions of people.

In search of a way to escape this impossible choice, the group travel towards the city of New Domino that is visibly opposite them from within Satellite.

On endless plains of the desolate ocean, they see beasts and birds aplenty, but not a single person. Could the ruin of this world's civilization have been caused by the War of Two Realms, centuries before? Humanity now extinct?

Here, where it all began, Akiza finally uncovers the truth that Luna has so desperately tried to conceal. The one who became Ragnarok during the war was not her cheerful friend but Akiza herself. Not wanting Akiza to bear the guilt of the beast's bloody rampage, Luna chose to take the blame in her stead.

As if to reprimand her for twisting the truth, the Signer protector Ancient Fairy Dragon rises from the earth even as the two friends argue. No matter how painful it may be, the girls cannot run from reality forever.

* * *

**Speaking with Sparrow**

When Luna awoke from crystal stasis, she sought to deny her Mission from the Crimson Dragon-Asgard's doom-by lying that she, like Akiza, had lost her memory. But instead of preventing a catastrophe, she only spurred her friend into reckless action.

Desperate to prevent Luna from becoming a Sign'th, Akiza suggested they attack an Immortal to kick-start their memories, and the tragic incident at Uride Gor was the result.

Separated from her friend after their escape, Luna drifted aimlessly until she happened upon Sparrow.

Though Crow thought the meeting was their first within the Vestige, Luna knew exactly who Sparrow was. She and the girl who wandered into the Badhim Vestige only to be turned into an Im'Mor-a replacement for the humans who had seemingly abandoned their Mission.

Feeling crushed by guilt and cruel fate, Luna would have given up there and then had it not been for Sparrow's advice that if things seem too much to deal with, you should face them later. If you can just survive, there's always hope that you can overcome your problems. That hope is what has kept Luna going until now.

When she describes this touching interlude with Crow, the kind-hearted hero renews his promise to fulfil his beloved Sparrow's wish. And Reaper, her anger now a distant memory, means to help him do it along with the others.

A renewed promise to protect Asgard.

* * *

**Dust to Dust**

The companions finally reach the island of New Domino.

The home that Akiza and Luna remember is a beautiful place surrounded by flowers, nature and technology. Buildings that appeared to reach the heavens. Civilization bustling tremendously throughout the streets.

But the New Domino that greets them after their long, perilous journey is a wasteland, covered in a layer of fine crystal dust. Buildings had fallen, crumbled away. Houses stood in ruin, slowly collapsing one by one due to the weakened structures. Not one person did they see; not one single person. Not one spark of the technology that allowed those within the island to live wonderful, peaceful lives. The hope they had been seeking vanishes like a desert mirage.

Though they have turned their backs of their genocidal Mission, the marks have not stopped advancing, and each passing second brings them closer to the moment of monstrous transformation.

New Domino, their last refuge of hope, is a hollow shell, devoid of life. A sight which almost causes both Luna and Akiza to succumb to despair. To see their home laid in ruin was not a sight they had hoped to see.

But they must continue on. They must follow the road to its inevitable conclusion.

* * *

**Their Own Worst Enemy**

Callous and calculating, Loki now manipulates his human tools via their emotions.

Taking Sparrow's form to catch the group off-balance and revealing that Reaper's true name is Rachel, Loki predicts the imminent destruction of Asgard.

He has revived Halldor, now a compliant puppet, and instated him as an officer within Sector Security-a ploy designed to provoke the Dreamcatcher revolutionaries into overthrowing the government in outrage at their former leader's betrayal.

The gloating Aesir also means to play on the Midgard-phobia of the populace to turn neighbour against neighbour, transforming Asgard's streets into a bloodbath.

Worse, Loki then describes how the Dreamcatchers, unnoticed amid the chaos, will infiltrate Apollo and fall upon Surtr, not understanding that their own actions will bring their world crashing down.

To prevent this disaster, the companions must return to Asgard-but isn't that what Loki wanted all along?

The Aesir could be manipulating them again attempting to draw them into a situation where they have no choice but to become Ragnarok and slay Surtr.

Leaving them yet another airship, Loki vanishes once again. The choice to return to Asgard and play a part in her destiny lies firmly in the hands of the companions.

* * *

**The Road Home**

The companions have no choice but to return to Asgard and prevent the impending devastation. Even if every man, woman, and child on the floating world regards them as mortal enemies, they were still chosen by the Aesir to live there, even if one of those Aesir's is Loki. He could not defy the All-Father's command at the time.

However, the shackles of the Immortals yet bind their fates...

With their Mission haunting their every step, the very act of setting foot on Asgard might invite disaster. Yet return they must. There is a war to stop, and Immortal rule to overthrow.

* * *

**_Memory_**

**_Fireworks_**

_Their faces were all lit by the same display of fireworks._

_Reaper felt the creeping shadow of betrayal._

_Crow and Sparrow pledged themselves to each other, and swore to overcome their destiny._

_Sebastion prayed for the salvation of his son, Fritz._

_West would never have imagined losing his mother, Charity._

_Akiza searched for her lost companion._

_And Luna?_

_Luna wished for a miracle._

In this darkest hour, they must hold fast to hope if they are to protect Asgard. The time for appealing to long-departed deities, lost loved ones, or lights in the sky is past.

As the companions fly towards their final destiny within the Bifrost, they make the only choice that remains to them-a promise to be true to themselves.


	14. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_Apollo_**

**_Asgard_**

_At the city's core rises the monumental Apollo hall, seat of Sector Securities administration. The Immortal Apollo dwells deep within the structure's interior._

_Apollo-the namesake of Asgard's capital. This Immortal directs the others of its kind who support the world's day-to-day existence._

_While Asgard's other Immortals do not communicate with civilians, Apollo does. Presiding over Sector Securities otherwise human administration, the Immortal is known to issue orders to Loki and step in to correct political gaffes on occasion._

_As the sole operational nexus linking untold numbers of Immortals, it is not unthinkable that the loss of Apollo could spell the end of Asgard._

* * *

**Start Your Engines**

Reaper and her friends return to Asgard only to be greeted by the sudden appearance of an army of mechanical monsters and gigantic beasts. The Immortals have activated The Flux hidden beneath the capital, releasing an army of Midgard terrors into the city.

With the army in panicked disarray, the Dreamcatchers seizes its chance. Captain Rydea leads his troops in an assault on the Sector Security offices, and confronts a new officer-his former superior and comrade in arms, Halldor.

Halldor calmly welcomes his own demise. Revived to serve as Loki's pawn, he nevertheless retains a sliver of the will he possessed as a human. And it is humans who must decide Asgard's future-not Immortal slaves.

The Dreamcatchers presses on with its plan to slay Surtr, unaware that this effort to save the world will only lead to total destruction. Loki has twisted the Dreamcatcher's desire for freedom to meet his own design.

The Im'Mor's must stop the Dreamcatchers from reaching the heart of Apollo before it is too late.

* * *

**Apollo Under Siege**

The creatures once held in stasis in Midgard's Ark; The Flux, are now rampaging through the streets of Apollo, but this merely marks the beginning of Asgard's collapse onto chaos. Once news of the 'Midgard invasion' spreads to a populace already in the grip of panic, the people will be whipped into a frenzy of terror-and the ensuing orgy of violence will tear society apart.

Yet Asgard may not survive long enough for that to happen. Even now, the members of the Dreamcatchers charge into the heart of the capital, unwittingly seeking to extinguish the source of power that keeps Asgard aloft. Their idealism is being used against them.

Their quest for liberation is just another cog in Loki's scheme to call back the Goddess from Valhalla, so that the God of Light and Dark can reawaken. He will see the world shattered, and offer the lives of its inhabitants in sacrifice.

Fearing they may be already too late, the companions rush after the Dreamcatchers, through a city engulfed in the flames of war.

* * *

**A Common Goal**

No human wishes to see a world destroyed. The Im'Mor's, the Dreamcatchers, and even the soldiers of Sector Security army are all fighting to keep Asgard from harm.

But despite their common goal, they have been forced into conflict by the machinations of the Immortals. It is the great error of these 'higher beings' to view humans as mere tools-yet humans are guilty of a similar crime.

Indeed, it is men like U.L.T.R.A's Colonel Trudge, and their outright refusal to believe that Im'Mor's can be anything but tools, that now prevents an alliance which could save mankind.

The companions know that the only way to foil Loki's plan is to protect Surtr. Yet both the Dreamcatchers and Colonel Trudge threaten to thwart them, firmly believing that they alone represent Asgard's hope of salvation.

If Reaper and the others cannot convince them of the truth, is bloodshed then the only option?

Suddenly, the BIRD crew arrive to lend a hand, and Crow is relieved to find that, in spite of his transformation into an Im'Mor, his old friends treat him just as they always had. Their acceptance as much as their assistance gives the companions new hope.

They can't give up.

There is still a chance to end this conflict, and save the people from themselves.

* * *

**Misjudged Benevolence**

When the blinding flash of light fades, where there were soldiers now stand mindless Im'ieth's. With no Mission to complete, their souls are stripped from them at the instant of their transformation. Thus do the Immortals dispose of humans whose usefulness has ended.

Trudge, the sole survivor, defends the Sector Security army and their obedience to Immortal law. Even though he harbours doubts as to the Immortal's true intentions, the peace and harmony of Asgard cannot be upheld without them.

It is his desire to protect the stability of society that allows him to commit atrocities such as the Purge. The end justifies the means.

Realizing his error in judgement, the U.L.T.R.A director still cannot change what is done. The only remaining path is to live his final moments as he has tried to live his life-in the service of Asgard.

The conflict among the people is coming to an end, but the danger of Asgard is not over.

Not until Loki and his schemes are defeated.


	15. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

**_Surtr's Cradle_**

_This is the dimension created by the Immortal Apollo at the very command of Loki. The very structure itself is the true form of the being that sits at the centre of Asgard, overseeing the endless functions that keep the floating world running._

_The sea of data flowing through Apollo has materialized as physical matter, forming a shell that shelters the sleeping entity in a space that hovers between __reality and dream._

* * *

**The Cradle Will Fall**

The Dreamcatcher soldiers set on overthrowing Immortal rule now wander the halls of the Aesir as monstrous Im'ieth's.

Loki never intended for them to reach Surtr. It was merely a ruse to spur the reluctant Im'Mor's into action. Though the companions refuse to complete their Mission, he no longer needs to manipulate their minds.

All that remains is to crush any hope they have for their future. When that hope turns to despair, one of them, consumed by anger and regret, will transform into Ragnarok.

And the beast-an unstoppable incarnation of wrath-will slay Surtr. Asgard will shatter, and the energy released by the deaths of millions will summon a departed 'God'.

A new dawn approaches...

It is for this day that the Aesir and Immortals built Asgard, tended to its people, and watched over the servants of an Immortal.

Loki gives one last final order to the Immortal Apollo: guide the steps of the cursed Im'Mor's.

Bring them to the one who dreams of death.

Bring them to Surtr's Cradle.

* * *

**Judgement Day**

After the companions seemed to drift through a dimension unknown to them, they finally stumble across a teleportation device that will take them to the Foundation-the function room of where Surtr is rumoured to slumber.

To what seems to be, the workings of giant clockwork parts, the companions are greeted by Loki once again and with him are the crystals of Fritz and Sparrow.

"Life's spark shines on, once freed from its fleshly shroud." His voice distorted." Dreams, meanwhile, shatter in a flash."

The Aesir then harshly clicked his fingers, and with that click, the crystals shattered into tiny pieces.

Crow, ever angered by Loki's action, attempted to charge at him, but is only thrown back by the entity's power. Though the companions soon came to term that it is just Immortal smoke and mirrors, and that the crystal embodiments of Fritz and Sparrow were not real.

"A last, my errant Im'Mor's and two Signers." Loki continued. "Men fight men. Men battle beasts. Asgard wars with Earth. There can be no end to such conflict. But Asgard's end is imminent and inevitable. Will you not at least slay Surtr, and make it quick? As an act of mercy?"

"Mercy?" Reaper quickly countered. "You mean murder. And Asgard won't die. We're not here for that. We came for you!"

Loki sighed. "Such wilful insolence. Disappointing. You prolong Asgard's suffering. And to what end? Refusing me but condemns another to face your Mission tomorrow. If you truly seek salvation, you will obey!"

And with that, Loki transformed into an even more godly form, that of a Snake, and both he and the companions began to battle. And with lots of curing and synergising, the group finally overpowered Loki, though he still had one last cry before his shell eventually erupted into silvery molten fire.

"Release. At last, release!"

The companions gave a few cheers, believing they have saved Asgard. But how wrong they were...

* * *

**A Promise Made**

Rising from the molten fire of Loki's remains, another entity rose up possessing an aura full of rage, anger...Turmoil. Ever mighty and ever stronger.

"A haven, yes." The entity bellowed. "Yet it must fall ere we be saved. Too frail a shell and humans should not thrive. Too stout a shell and they would not die. Slaughter and salvation. Two irreconcilable Missions we bore. Yet bound we were in a cocoon prison impervious to our power. Therefore, we thank you, for granting us our longed-for birth. We are the Abandoned One, born but now to die.

Our name is Surtr. By our hand, the world shall know redemption."

The companions are total in disarray and panic and the sight of Surtr towering over them. Two disfigured bodies joined in an act of light and dark. And so, the main battle begins to save Asgard.

After a long, hard but miss-calculated battle, Surtr unfortunately gained the upper hand on the companions and overpowered them with a blast of its chaotic power, causing the Im'Mor's to succumb to that strength and collapse.

All but Akiza...

"Have you ever paused to consider our reason for making Im'Mor of humans?" Surtr began to question, watching and laughing at the fallen Im'Mor's. "We Immortals were crafted for a single purpose by the Aesir, and granted finite power to that end. With humans it is not so.

Humans dream, aspire, and through an indomitable force of will achieve the impossible. Your power is beyond measure.

We take Im'Mor's that we might wield such strength. Through you, we obtained freedom from our bondage. Now, your Mission alone remains. Defy it, and all will be for naught. Asgard's sacrifice and that of Earth as well."

Surtr then began to make Luna's mind burn with immense pain, causing her to cry and begging for forgiveness. Akiza watched her friend go through this pain, knowing Surtr was trying to force Luna to become Ragnarok. Therefore, Akiza, at the top of her voice, told Surtr that she would take the honour in destroying it.

"Ragnarok." Surtr exploited. "The beast to guide us into the dark hole of the Abyss. Can you bear the sin of our salvation?"

Akiza nodded and once again, shouting at the entity, repeated that she will do it. However, Luna was insistent that she didn't as a promised was made. A promise to save Asgard. However, Akiza had other people in mind. To protect her home and her family and so, she had to choose.

Akiza was about to attack Luna, until Crow and Sebastion stopped the woman from making a mistake. But Akiza refused to co-operate as it was her Mission and no one was going to stop her.

And so, she easily shrugged the two men off in fierce rage. And, with the help of Surtr, unleashed a fury of infinite power on her companions. Causing all but Luna to transform into hideous Im'ieth's...

Their bodies, rotten and stiff. Akiza looked out at her former friends, falling into despair, as that was not meant to happen. And Luna looked out to Akiza, looking ashamed after all they went through together.

'Everything I do...' Akiza muttered. 'Why? Is this what you meant to happen?' she looked over at her friend's transformation.'...All of them...'

'After everything we went through...' Sobbed Luna.

The Im'ieth's then one by one began attacking Akiza. In a way of wanting her to suffer what she had just done? Surtr, forever pleased at this outcome, began laughing hysterically.

'Guess I deserve it... After what I did...' Akiza sobbed.

However, Akiza's obscured Signer mark began to burn with intense heat and pain. Casting a shell around her, she then became the beast that was not meant to be summoned-Ragnarok.

"Salvation is born of sacrifice-miracles, and misery." Surtr chanted. "From shattered shards, a new crystal legend will arise!"

Ragnarok, in utter rage and anger, began to unleash its legendary power upon Surtr. Yet, the entity had protected itself with some sort of shield that not even the beast could get through.

"Let anger be your strength!" Surtr roared. "Despair. Despair and save us all.

The Day of Wrath has come!"

Then, with a gasp from Luna, Ragnarok-at the flash of light-returned Akiza to her former self, with Surtr's disappointment, of course.

And so, the entity began to do what it did with Luna on Akiza to bring the beast back.

"Yet again. How many times must you fail?" Surtr muttered to Akiza, inflicting pain. "Re-take the form of Ragnarok. Deliver us that which we have too long been denied!

Steep yourself in hatred. Let it infuse your soul with the strength it craves."

As Surtr was about to begin its final assault upon the weak Akiza, a blast of familiar power to Luna came from behind her. Blinding Surtr and causing it to submit to that power, and now, the entity appeared to be dying from that blast.

Though it sent Akiza flying back, crying for her friend as Surtr behind her began to squeal in pain, Luna ran after Akiza, hoping to stop her from hitting the ground with force.

However, to Luna's surprise and that of Akiza's, a familiar face had managed to catch her...

* * *

**Revelations**

It was Crow who caught Akiza.

And then appearing from the shadows, Reaper, Sebastion and West arrived as well. But weren't they Im'ieth's?

Apparently not as yet again, to Sebastion's delight, it was just more Immortal smoke and mirrors.

But Akiza, wondering where they had disappeared too, had to ask in much confusion.

So, Crow and West began to explain that they were in a world that looked very much like the future that they have been dreaming of.

No Immortals.

No Sector Security.

The civilians no longer afraid of Midgard.

And everyone was smiling and laughing. Even Sparrow and even Reaper.

This brought that happy image to all of the companion's imaginations. Hoping that maybe, it could come true. However, Surtr was now dying and disintegrating just as Loki had done, so it seemed. Yet, Asgard was still standing which only made the companions believe that Surtr was not yet truly defeated.

They were spot on.

From the ash form the fire, a golden sphere was created. A sphere the had a face and the markings of symbols that were unknown to the companions.

This was indeed the final battle.

"You overreach yourselves." Surtr boasted.

"No! We overreach you!" Reaper soon countered with courage as the others behind her prepared their Avatars or Signer dragon. "You don't believe in anything. You gave up on life before you were even born. Sat poisoning Asgard from the inside, waiting for someone to come and destroy you. Sure, you think the end of the world is salvation. All you care about is death's release. So take it, and leave the rest of us alone! Because we don't think like that...When we think there's no hope left, we keep looking until we find some.

We live to make the impossible possible. That is our Mission!"

And with that inspiring speech, the companions brought forth their allies:

The Twin Valkyries of Valhalla, Stira and Sigrun

Father of the Aesir, Odin

Jotun the Giant

Black Rose Dragon

Sindri the Hammer

Ancient Fairy Dragon

'We're here to stop him. We've come to save Asgard, right?' Reaper asked her friends to which the all nodded in return.

The companions then ordered their mystical allies to all attack Surtr at once. Instantly making it explode like a bomb. Now, Asgard began to shudder. Now The Surtr was truly destroyed. And the companions quickly had to find a way to prevent Asgard from plummeting down onto Earth, causing all Realms to be destroyed...

* * *

**A Wish Fulfilled**

The companions began to float out of Surtr's Cradle like there was a reduction of gravity forming.

They seemed to just continue going higher into the darkened sky as below them, Apollo's city was crumbling like a line of domino's.

They were all holding onto each other, remembering the promise they made to protect each other. However, It seemed Akiza and Luna had forced themselves to stay within Apollo to fulfil the Crimson Dragon's will, Asgard's destruction.

They also felt guilty for everything that has happened; from being discovered in Creek, to causing both Fritz and Sparrow to become Im'Mor's. And now, they wanted to help save their friends and their new home they loved so much. Though it was to the companions' distraught that they were left behind, there was nothing they could do.

'Luna...?' Akiza whispered, gazing at her friend.

'_Wishes can't create miracles.' _Luna's conscious spoke. '_Miracles are things we create for ourselves.'_

'Ready?' Akiza then asked.

'Ready!' Luna replied with enthusiasm.

After thinking of the events that have occurred, Akiza and Luna then took hand in hand and began to transform into the true rampaging beast. The Crimson Dragon also appearing alongside it. Using the creatures that had awakened from The Flux as energy instead of Apollo's inhabitants, Ragnarok was able to come forth.

A dragon, with a sebaceous amount of arms and a roar that was as defining as the explosions around it. The Crimson Dragon had not appeared to destroy it, but to help it with its final action.

With haste, both entities began to make their way to the bottom of Asgard, reaching the point where Ragnarok had pounced into the fiery hot lava that had been created due to its fall down onto Midgard. The Crimson Dragon roared as its own divine power exploded around the falling Realm, creating a form of shield to prevent falling debris crashing onto the plains of Earth.

Then, like in the vision the Im'Mor's all saw, arms came shooting out of the lava and held onto the bottom of Asgard, momentarily preventing it from plummeting any more, as then fire from the core of Earth shot up and connected with the flames and shield surrounding Asgard.

Ragnarok, with its almighty power, then transformed that beam connecting both Realms into crystal. Hard, solid crystal so that Asgard had now completely stopped falling from the sky. And with one last surge of energy, the crystal shield provided by the Crimson Dragon's body then covered the entirety of Asgard. Making it now look like one giant, beautiful gem in the sky. One giant star that shone and stood out more than any other. Crystalizing both Ragnarok and the Crimson Dragon too in a seeming less endless slumber.

As for Reaper and the boys, who were now all on Midgard; their previous home, didn't manage to witness this unimaginable event as they now all slept on in crystal stasis...

* * *

**A New Dawn**

From Akiza and Luna's own experiences, it must take centuries for the Im'Mor's to wake from their slumber.

However, with a slight whisper from Luna's echoing voice telling her friends' to 'wake up', they soon did.

Reaper, looking at her hands as if it _had_ been centuries since she opened her eyes, found it astonishing that she and the others had managed to complete their Mission and save Asgard as they wished and promised to do.

Now, she looks up, looking at Asgard shrouded in crystal alongside the Crimson Dragon and Ragnarok.

"They did it..." She whispered. "They saved Asgard."

"No, they gave us a new one." Came Crow's voice from behind her. The rest of them now finally awakening to see the sight of Asgard. Sector Security soldiers were safely bringing Asgardians down from their world, allowing them to step foot onto Midgard-the world they feared for so long-now realising that is was just as beautiful as Asgard was.

"That's one gift I'll forgive them for not wrapping." Sebastion joked, staring in awe at Asgard's transformation. It was as if it was in its own crystal slumber.

"Does this mean we've completed our Mission?" West asked as he watched some children from Asgard play around in Midgard's green fields full of flowers and tame wildlife.

"Asgard's seen better days, that's for sure." Crow pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, and I'd say that qualifies as a demolition. Mission complete." Sebastion then answered to West's question.

"It really is a miracle..." Reaper muttered.

However, behind her, West was checking his wrist for his Immortal mark, though, when he removed his sleeve, to his delight, it wasn't there.

"My mark... It's gone!" He exclaimed in such happiness.

"_It's easy to lose sight of things in a world as wide as this one_." An unknown voice echoed from within Asgard. "_But if you keep going, you're sure to find what you're looking for-sooner or later_."

And with one last gift to Sebastion, Crow and Reaper; over on the horizon, two figures began walking towards them. They looked out, wondering who these people were until it became clear.

Fritz and Sparrow had also woken and were now running towards their loved ones. Sebastion charged up to his son, embracing him with such happiness, a tear coming to his eye. And Crow ran as fast as he could towards Sparrow, both embracing each other with much love and excitement that they were once again in each other's arms.

West ran forward, hoping to see if Akiza and Luna also came but there were no signs of them.

"They're gone, aren't they? Because of Ragnarok and the Crimson Dragon crystalizing Asgard?" West asked Reaper as she approached him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder for comfort. "I guess they meant for this to be goodbye. Then again, we've changed our fates before."

Sparrow had then, at that point, approached Reaper-her best friend and they simply hugged. It seems they had both clearly missed one another and Reaper hoped her friend would forgive her.

"Sparrow, I'm sorry..." She whispered and to her delight, Sparrow accepted it. Now, the former Im'Mor's could go back to living their lives without worry in the back of their minds. Crow was already planning the day he would marry Sparrow. And to Fritz's hyper personality seemed like he couldn't wait for that day.

"I promise I will look after her." Crow said to Reaper, fearing that she was still against the idea. Yet, the look on her face said otherwise.

_"_I believe you." Reaper finally concluded. "Congrats."

And now, deep within the centre of Asgard and within the soul of the Crimson Dragon, both Akiza and Luna continued sleeping in their crystal slumbers once again. Knowing that both Earth and Asgard could finally live in unison and that the Immortals were finally no more.

_"When wishes turn to promises, not even fate can stand in their way." _Akiza narrated. _"We held the light of hope in our hearts and achieved the impossible. Now we live on, to greet a new dawn."_


	16. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

'_I find no comfort in the shade under a branches of Yggdrasil._

_I remember the mist of my ancient past._

_As I speak to you in the present, my ancient eyes see the terrible future._

_Do you not see what I see?_

_Do you not hear death approaching?_

_The mournful cry of Asgard shall shatter the peace of Earth and shake the foundation of Valhalla._

_Raise up your strength and gather your noble company from my great hall, Daughter of the Slain._

_For you shall go to your destiny._

_No knowledge can save you, and no Duel Monsters will save you._

_For you will end up in crystal's embrace once more whilst Valhalla and Earth will burn in Chao's unholy destruction.' - _Prophecy of the Goddess of Death.

* * *

Songs of Choice :

(MiTis - Frameworks)

(Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's full theme song - Hyper Drive)


End file.
